


Good Girl

by eroticincubi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, F/M, Hentai, Maid, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dub-con, human!maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's a good girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request made for another reader/watcher of mine from my old deviantart account... unfortunately I forgot her name and since my DA account is **indefinetly** BANNED, I'm not allowed to look at past comments on my page and therefore the requestee's name. *ahem* Anyhoo, this is an Alois/Reader/Claude lemon. Alois is of course 18 in this story, so enjoy. :)
> 
> I don't own you or Alois Trancy or Claude Faustus. I only own the spelling/grammar mistakes.

It was the young Master's birthday and there had been something that he has been wanting for quite a while... you. Yes it was true that you were slightly older than he was but that didn't stop you from sneaking glances at the platinum blond, clear blue eyed young man from time to time. Not only was he very beautiful but he was also quite mysterious as he was equally wicked.

It had seem however, that the young Earl of Trancy had taken notice of those said glances of yours, for when Claude entered your room to "collect" you before you had turned in for the night, the towering golden eyed butler immediately brought you to the young Master.

"Augh!" you whined as Claude threw you onto the carpeted floor by your wrist.

"__________," Alois spoke your name in that sweet charming little purr of his when he thought he was being kind; it made the small hairs on the back on your neck rise and you knew better than to look straight up at him without his permission. 

That other maid had lost her eye when she dared look at the young Master without his permission after all.

"Always such a good girl," you could hear the smile on his face as well as feel his warm palm cupping under your chin allowing him to lift your face so that you could look at him, which you still did not. Your eyes were shut tightly and your lower lip quivers with fear, "Look at me you pathetic wench! That's an order!"

Slowly you opened your eyes to look at him and as you did you felt the tears that apparently you were holding back, rolling down your cheeks.

He smiled cruelly as he gazed upon your face, "Rosy cheeks, bedroom eyes, pink wet lips... even now you want me," his eyes wandered further down the length of your body then back up again, "let's see how well your body has responded," his open palm rubbed and rolled at your still clothed breasts, "to my touch, Claude remove her clothes from her,"

"Yes, your Highness." Claude spoke in a clear and oh so obedient voice.

"No! NO!" you cry out while feeling Claude's gloved hands tear open your nightgown until their soft cotton remains laid in tattered ruins around your feet. It now leaves you in your matching white panties with a single tiny plum colored bow near the edge of the white lace.

"Look Claude," Alois smirks while gently tracing at the bow with his fingertip, "see how dedicated she is? She even wears my colors to bed, how quaint."

"Please Master," you plead and try your best to shield your breasts from his view with your arms, your eyes had lowered to keep from looking at him, "please let me go. I am sorry for looking at you all of those times. It was not my place to do--"

"Shut your hole!" Alois yells and turns his attention to your face, you whimper at the horrible shrill of his voice and you remained quiet, "I didn't order my sweet Claude to bring you here to make you apologize to me. I ordered him to bring you here because I wanted you to know how much it excited me to know that you thought you were being so clever. You thought I didn't know how you leered at me? Of how you've desired me? How you would dirty your sheets by touching yourself at night while calling my name?"

"But how did you--!" you blurt then immediately shut up when you saw the now sly cocky smile on his face, his hand then cupped at your warm sex over your panties and he began to fondle it.

"I have eyes everywhere in my home," Alois whispered intimately against your ear, you trembled and gasped when you felt the warmth of his breath on your naked skin, "__________..."

You smother a loud moan between your lips and you feel your cheeks heat up while from behind you, you felt Claude's towering body pressed against your back. Much more importantly you felt his desire rub the small of your back as well, _oh my_...

By the time you opened your eyes again, both your Master and his butler were completely bare, you couldn't help but stare at the young, toned pale body.

"You want this body don't you __________," the young blond man spoke in that devious little tone of his; you only nod your head.

"I can't hear you," he speaks softly while he bares his teeth against your jaw, meanwhile you feel his hands tearing apart your panties.

"Ahh! Y-yes Master!" you yelp as your body stiffens at the cool air kissing your hot sweat flushed skin.

"Claude, stuff her dirty hole with your cock."

You eyes snapped open at the command.

"No, no please don't! Claude don--AHH!" a pain blinds you as you felt the blunt hot thick head of his manhood parting your tiny virgin arsehole.

The Trancy butler continued stretching your sphincter open until at last you were sitting completely onto his lap. Fresh, hot tears tracked down your cheeks; you grunted and finally sobbed inconsolably while Alois took delight in your obvious pain.

"That was rather rude of me, I should have told Claude to prepare you but where was the fun in that? Look at you, wet cunt lips, an arse full of cock, and these bountiful tits with the perkiest nipples I have ever seen." Leaning in to taste at one he stops to inspect it first, "I wonder if they taste like milk,"

Taking it into his mouth, he sucked and roughly bit at the nipple until it burned and you swore that he must have drawn blood.

"Oh but they do..."

"P-please Master," you whined; the sharp bite of the pain emptying and refiling your arse continues, "o-order Claude to stop, it-it hurts me!"

"I'll make you forget about that," the young Master whispered before you and when you opened your eyes anew, you come to find that he was now naked, "Claude open her legs wider for me."

Complying to his Master's wishes, Claude parted your legs further apart so that with each sharp impale he made to your bottom hole you were distracted by the now second appendage that entered your womanhood.

"Oh my you're so warm and sticky inside..." 

You cry out and arch your back against the man behind you while the young man in front of you sucks at the beating pulse on the right side of your neck; his pelvis fitting snuggly against yours. You felt so full from being filled from both sides and you couldn't help but tremble and grip at the girth inside your aching quim.

"Mmm Claude I can feel your cock rubbing against mine inside her. It feels so good!" Alois groaned and began to move in slow shallow thrusts, his hands now returned to play with and manipulate your mounds.

"Ahh...Ahh!" you whined and squirmed between the two men, your insides burned and your body ached with the need of satisfied pleasure, "M-more..." you whispered and lean back against Claude's frame, "give me more."

"You forget your place __________," Alois purred and bites at your nearest breast, "You can have more when I say so and not before."

"Y-yes Master," you whined finding that the horrible pain you felt earlier subside to be replaced with want and need of the most carnal source. You enjoyed this coupling, the sensations, the sounds... Your skin burned with the heat of both surrounding bodies as you continued to cry out your need of release.

"She's so noisy Claude. The little wanton slut really needs two cocks fucking her," Alois grunts, his hips thrust harder and deeper now, Claude only grunted a reply, his glasses slightly askew while the young man reaches out to remove them easily and drops them to the floor carelessly. 

You meant nothing to the men penetrating you. You were merely a toy they wanted to play with or at least to your Master, you might as well have been his personal rag doll the way he continued to fill your greedy little hole.

"Mmm, Claude let's come in her together, I'm so close!" 

"Yes, your Highness," you hear the deep tenor of Claude's voice behind you speak so calmly which was what triggers your release. With a final and almost strangled cry, your insides quivered and contracted its sated relief of desire until you fell limp between Master and Servant. 

From the moment that both men had departed from either side of your body, you felt the warm thick fluids sluggishly emptying out from both of your used holes. They pooled against the carpet that Claude was kind enough to gently set you down upon. While panting softly to catch your breath, a pounding in your ears continued while you blearily open your eyes to find Alois standing above you, in all his naked superiority, like some horrible golden angel. 

"Look at the mess she made Claude, we should have her clean it up with her mouth..."

You desperately tried to shake your head but you were far too tired.

"Yes, your Highness."

...


End file.
